Pridopidine
Pridopidine (4-[3-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-propyl-piperidine) (Huntexil®, formerly known as ACR16) is a drug under development from a new class of pharmaceutical agents, the dopidines, which are considered to have dopaminergic stabilizing properties. Processes of synthesis of pridopidine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,923,459. Dopaminergic stabilizers are compounds that can both enhance and counteract dopamine dependent functions in the central nervous system (CNS), depending on the initial level of dopaminergic activity. Dopaminergic stabilizers suppress the hyperactive behavior induced by stimulants such as amphetamine. In contrast, at low levels of dopamine function, the dopamine stabilizers enhance behavioral activity. The primary effect of pridopidine on HD-related motor symptoms is therefore expected to occur via the dopamine transmissions modulating properties of pridopidine. (Ponten 2010)
Huntington's Disease
Huntington's disease (HD) is a fatal neurodegenerative disorder with an autosomal dominant mode of inheritance. The disease is associated with a triad of motor, behavioral, and cognitive symptoms. Motor disturbances are the defining feature of the disease, with chorea the most evident motor symptom. Although useful for diagnosis, chorea is a poor marker of disease severity. Rather, disability and disease severity best correlate with negative motor features such as impairment in fine motor skills, bradykinesia, and gross motor coordination skills, including speech difficulties, gait, and postural dysfunction (Mahant 2003).
Dopamine is widely regarded as an important neurotransmitter modulating several aspects of brain functions including motor function. (Nieouilon 2003) A disrupted dopaminergic signaling has been implicated in a number of neurological and psychiatric conditions, (Zhan 2011, Dunlop 2007) and there is considerable clinical and preclinical evidence suggesting that dopaminergic functions are also compromised in HD. (Kung 2007, Huot 2007)
A number of medications are prescribed to ameliorate the motor and emotional problems associated with HD; however, the scientific evidence for the usefulness of various drugs in HD is poor, (Mestre 2009 CD006455, Mestre 2009 CD006456) Only 1 drug, tetrabenazine, which reduces dopamine availability and transmission, is registered specifically for the treatment of patients with HD for the management of chorea. No registered drugs are available for the management of the multifaceted motor symptoms. As such, there is a significant unmet medical need to develop medications to ameliorate symptoms of HD.